Pneumatic motors are well known in the industry. Typically, pneumatic motors include a cylinder head, a cylinder, a first piston housing, a second piston housing, a piston, and a piston rod. Air is received into an inlet at the cylinder head and the piston rod reciprocates to continuously move the piston right and left. The air flows into the cylinder and the air pressure forces the piston to go down. When the air is vented, the tension from a spring pushes the piston upward. However, one problem with prior-art pneumatic jacks is the noise that accompanies operation of the motor. Disclosed herein are embodiments of air motors that have reduced noise output in comparison with prior art pneumatic motors.